Berri (Conker)
Berri is Conker The Squirrel's girlfriend who first appeared in Conker's Pocket Tales. Conker's Pocket Tales In her debut in Conker's Pocket Tales, she was a small light brown chipmunk with brunette hair who was about the same size as Conker, She wears a sleeveless red dress, has green eyes, and sports a long hair style that reaches her ankles. In this game she plans a surprise birthday party for Conker but is kidnapped by the Evil Acorn. It's up to Conker to save her, and get his presents back. Conker's Bad Fur Day Berri went through a major design change in Conker's Bad Fur Day, having an older, more adult body. In this game, she is taller and gray, with large breasts, sports a pink bikini, pink shoes, blue eyes, and blonde hair tied into a ponytail. She is seen working out in her house in the first parts of the game until she is kidnapped by a rock monster. Conker later travels to a prehistoric land to find her dancing in a cage located in a club. He frees her from her prison, but she doesn't recognize him in his disguise. Later, Conker runs into Berri and Don Weaso at the Feral Reserve Bank. Don Weaso gives them orders to rob the bank, but it is just a trap set up by the Panther King in order to get close enough to Conker to use him as a leg for his broken table. Berri, however, is shot to death by Don Weaso and her remains are sucked into space by the airlock along with the remains of the Panther King, possibly Don Weaso, and the still alive Professor von Kripplespac. Towards the end of the final battle, the game locks and Conker uses the opportunity to defeat Heinrich but forgets in the commotion to revive Berri and the final battle ends. Personality Berri is shown to be a level headed, smart but a little bit snobby character. She is a bit of a health freak, often working out daily whenever Conker isn't around. She speaks with a strong and stereotypical valley-girl accent. She loves the colour pink (as shown round her house wherever seen), her telephone and receiver, her windows, her personal stereo, rug to name a few are pink. Although frustrated with Conker's habit of late night binge drinking and never coming home late, she loves him with all her heart, even referring him to as "Conker Honey". She is also shown to be a porn star in Conker Live and Reloaded, appearing in magazine covers which is probably how she makes her living and earnings. Trivia * She currently looks very similar to Lola Bunny from Space Jam. * She looks similar to Sally Acorn. Category:Female Category:Honorable Category:Video Game Heroes Category:Anthropomorphic Category:Animals Category:Pawn of the Villain Category:Friend of a Villain Category:Servant of a Villain Category:Villain's Lover Category:In Love Category:Cartoon Heroes Category:On & Off Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Damsels Category:Scapegoat Category:Deceased Category:Charismatic Category:Martial Artists Category:Tragic Category:Spouses Category:Unwanted Category:Arrogant Category:Chaotic Good Category:Lethal Category:Presumed Deceased Category:Inconclusive Category:Loyal Category:Provoker Category:Protector of Innocence Category:Protectors Category:Obsessed Category:Amazons Category:Type dependent on Version Category:Anti Hero Category:Seductress